Paying the Price
by EricFancier
Summary: Eric will do Bill a favor. But not for free... Bill/Eric slash. Set in season 1.


**A/N: **** This story is based on information obtained from the TV-show "True Blood" and not from the "Southern Vampire"-books, since I have not read them. Enjoy!**

"She is your punishment, not mine."

Eric's words are laced with amusement. He enjoys this. And why shouldn't he, when Bill has put himself in this delicate position? He is groveling. For Eric. And even though it's wounding his pride deeply, he will continue on for just a bit more.

"I would be in your dept. I would return the favor."

Eric smiles for real now, a devious curl in the corner of his mouth, and Bill does not like it, not at all. Eric turns to him, observes him casually, yet Bill suddenly feels disturbingly bare.

"Oh yes you will, you most definitely will."

Bill cannot read his mind, and in that moment he is thankful for that.

"So you'll do it?"

Eric chuckles softly and rises from his chair. Hands in the pockets of his expensive jeans he walks slowly out on the floor, completely ignoring Jessica's fit over at the door. He turns his back to her, stopping right in front of were Bill is sitting. His shadow falls on him, and something flares in the pit of Bill's stomach. Something old, something very unwelcome. He suppresses it sternly, locking his gaze with Eric's.

"Normally, I wouldn't even consider it. However, I'm feeling altruistic tonight… That is, if you're willing to pay your dept in advance."

There it is. He reads it loud and clear in the older vampire's eyes. The flare is back, stronger now, as a blur of images flood Bill's mind. They disturb him greatly. He looks away, stifling a gasp. He had thought about this. _Dreaded_ it. Is it worth it? He thinks of Sookie, unguarded and alone. Yes, it is worth it. Again, he meets Eric's inquiring gaze.

"Fine."

Eric's smile broadens, the tips of his fangs protruding between his lips. If he is surprised he does not show it. He closes his eyes and briefly mouths something that Bill translates to "Pam". He has barely time to raise a puzzled eyebrow before the door to the office opens, pushing Jessica backwards hard enough to almost knock her over. Pam is wearing a sinfully lustrous vinyl dress and a smirk to match it. Bill's jaw drops a tiny fraction. _They are that closely connected. _He finds it hard to believe there will ever be a similar bond between him and Jessica.

"Pam."

"Master?"

"Bring our new friend down to the basement. She needs a change of clothing."

Pam turns to Jessica, scrutinizing her with great interest. Jessica lets out a frightened gasp, and a wicked part of Bill relishes it.

"Yes Master. And then?"

"I'm sure you can make her useful."

For a short moment, Pam's and Eric's smiles are identical. Then, Pam takes Jessica resolutely by the hand, escorting her out of the office. She looks back at Bill in dismay. He only stares blankly as the two leave the room. The door closes, and he hears the lock click. Then there is only choking silence. Bill sighs and starts rising from the chair. But as always, Eric is one step ahead of him. In the flicker of a second he has seized Bill by the shoulder, pulling him up. Against him. Bill's whole body stirs at the sudden closeness. Eric grasps his neck, his big hand resting still but steady against the side of his throat. Bill knows that he can kill him at the blink of an eye, just like this, and he can't stop his lips from parting. Eric is stronger, older and many times slyer than him, and when his icy gaze wanders Bill's face he shuts his eyes in apprehension. The next thing he knows is Eric's smooth lips trailing the shell of his ear. He moves lower, his breath tickles Bills skin as it ghosts over it and Bill finds his shoulders slanting as his neck falls back. Eric's left hand snakes around his back, pushing him forwards. Bill emits a small groan as their bodies press together.

"How long has it been, hmm?" Eric mouths against him, and his voice has something feral to it that makes Bill shiver slightly. "Fifty years?"

Bill wants to resist, he tries with all his power to do so, but then Eric envelops the vein on the side of his neck with his hot, wet mouth and a bolt of heat ripples down his spine to his groin. He feels himself growing as Eric kisses him roughly, sucking, marking, and when his fangs leap out to scrape his skin he is hard like a rock. He tangles his hand in Eric's blonde mane in a vain attempt to slow him down. Eric only grins against him and dips his hand down between them. Bill's eyes fly open and he pushes Eric's hand away. He doesn't want to admit his defeat. Not yet. But by doing so, he is more lost than ever. Pain flares up his elbows as they connect with the wall Eric has pushed him into. Something on the desk behind them tumbles over and breaks against the floor. His hands are above his head. Eric keeps him in an iron grip. His fangs are fully extended against the back of Bill's neck as he lets out a hot breath, and Bill feels his own fangs leaping forward uncontrollably. His erection is straining his pants so much it hurts. Eric shoves his free hand up under Bill's shirt and Bill isn't sure if he is growling or chuckling.

"You fought me then…" Eric says and though Bill can't see it he is sure his fangs are gleaming.

"Will you fight me now?"

His slender fingers find his chest, pinching down hard on a nipple, and Bill cannot stifle a moan. Eric presses his mouth into his neck again, driving him into the wall, grinding his groin against his ass. Bill's hardness strokes against the numb wall and he is slowly going insane with frustration.

"Bill, Bill, Bill…" Eric mouths against his skin. Like something you would say to a lover, if it hadn't been laced with that kind of grin.

Bill knows Eric's mouth may be lying, but his body is not. He is hard, so hard against him and Bill isn't sure if it frightens him more than it turns him on. Finally, Eric unzips his pants, freeing his throbbing erection. Before Bill has time to wonder what will happen next Eric clamps his strong, calloused hand around him, jerking downward.

"Ah-nggh…!"

Bill bites down, drawing blood from his own lips. He hates him. Hates this. Hates that this is what he wants, and that Eric knows it. Has known all along. No matter whom he is with, no matter how far he travels it will always be _this _that drives him over the edge. Even though Eric lets go of his hands briefly to unzip his own pants he doesn't move them. Instead he arches his back to Eric and he is upon him again, stroking his dick steady but agonizingly slow. One finger sneaks up and flits over the wet, swollen head and Bill's hips buck by their own accord, his mouth open in a loud snarl. Eric takes advantage of this and inserts two of his fingers into Bill's mouth. He wants to bite; instead he sucks down hard, wetting them. He feels Eric hiss against his neck and the hardness pressing into the small of his back is harder than ever. He squeezes him now, rhythmically, at the same time freeing Bill of his pants. Heated skin meets even hotter throbbing, eager flesh. Now wet fingers dip in between Bill's buttocks, sliding against his hole without asking permission. As they crash into him his groin knots in pleasure and pain and he does no longer care about anything else in the world.

"Just like when we first met…" Eric muses against his neck and though he is smirking Bill can hear impatience strain his voice. He moves his fingers in and out, stroking Bill just a little bit faster...

"You were so young…" His fingers twist, making Bill's cock twitch and weep.

"And I..."

"Mercy...!" Bill moans and pushes back against Eric. He has lost all dignity but he no longer minds.

Eric mouth yet again encloses the vein on Bill's neck as the fingers disappear, leaving room for something much bigger. He positions himself, slick, throbbing head against Bill's opening, arm clasping tight around his chest. Bill has time to think that he should be afraid or at least worried. Then, Eric's fangs leap into his neck and Bill howls as the intense pleasure nearly sends him crashing over the edge.

"No mercy."

Eric's lips are drenched in his blood as he grinds forward, entering Bill hard and whole. Bill's fingers curl and he claws against the wallpaper as the force of Eric's thrusts drives him steadily into the wall. Eric is licking the blood of his shoulder, grunting, and Bill throws his head back, losing himself. His neck is aching but he doesn't feel anything but the hard, slick cock inside of him, invading him with full, steady strokes, faster and faster... It hurts, but it is a sweet pain, a pain that slowly transforms itself into burning, mind-blowing pleasure, pleasure that churns between his thighs in drunken waves and blackens his vision. All along, his plan had been to quietly endure this. But there is no enduring Eric Northman. Every vein in his body is on fire for him and the finds himself rocking against him, meeting with his movements. The older vampires arm curls harder around his chest, holding him, stroking his aching cock in time with his thrusts. A low, guttural sound spills over his lips and he stumbles all the way in, his hips quivering. He twists his talented fingers around Bill's cock one final time and Bill is climaxing as well, violently, pressing his forehead into the wall as Eric rides his orgasm out of him, cumming hard and deep inside of him.

Eric pants against Bill's skin. He is grinning. Bill is not.


End file.
